controlrtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings can protect, raise income, and produce units. Some can be built in certain areas, and others cannot. All buildings can be unlocked in the research tab, other than the Capitol Building and Steam Plant. A building will not function until it is completely built. Buildings catch fire when taking massive damage. When buying a building, press R to rotate it 90°, hold down Ctrl to snap the buildings to a grid, hold down Shift to build more than one, and left click to place it. Every single page associated with this is going to be edited. Civilian Buildings Civilian Buildings are buildings in Control RTS that add to either your income, population maximum, or building maximum in some way Steam Plant: The Steam Plant is an economic building that adds 3 to your income when placed near coal. This is often considered the best economic building but there are limited coal sources to place these by. Steam plants cost 45 cash to build. Nuclear Plant: The Nuclear Plant is an economic building that is capable of adding 2 to your income when placed in city limits. This building is often used after every coal in the map has been taken. The plant costs 60 cash to build, and can be researched after Skyscraper. Skyscraper: The Skyscraper is a civilian building that increases the maximum population by five when finished building. It costs 60 cash to build. Park: The Park is a civilian building that increases the building maximum by four, and costs 90 cash to build. Outpost: Outposts can be built anywhere that isn't too close to an enemy and is near a player's own unit. This building costs only 30 cash. Capitol Building: The Capitol Building is an economic and defensive building. It adds 4 to your income, but costs 160 cash to build. This building has 4 guns and a massive health. It can only be built in designated capitol building areas shown as a grey, square, metal foundations when not occupied. Offensive Buildings Offensive buildings can create their own specific units which can be controlled by a player to do their bidding. Barracks: Barracks are available for research after Militia. Barracks can produce Soldier, Heavy Soldier and Sniper. They cost 40 cash to build. Dock: Docks can be bought after researching for barracks. They can produce Boat, Landing Ship, and Battleship. They can only be built near water and a unit. Tank Factory: Tank Factories can be bought after researching Barracks. They can produce Tank, Heavy Tank and Transport Van. Airport: Airports can be bought after researching tank factories. They can produce Fighter. Defensive Buildings Defensive buildings usually have a mounted turret to fire upon enemies in their range to protect whatever they are built next to and themselves. They always fire on whichever enemy unit is the closest. Turret: This small turret has only one gun but can cause quite a bit of damage to air, ground, and sea units. Each costs 60 cash and can be researched after reinforced concrete. AA Gun: An even smaller turret that only fires upon air units with one laser. AA stands for Anti-Aircraft. They can be built after researching turret. Bunker: This high health building is very durable. It deals damage to air, land, and sea units. It can be used after researching turrets, and costs 100 cash to build.